The Way To A Man’s Heart
by welshie
Summary: House tries to make breakfast for Wilson. HouseWilson established relationship.


Title: The Way To A Man's Heart.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Shocking I know, but neither House nor Wilson belong to me!

Summary: House tries to make breakfast for Wilson. House/Wilson established relationship.

A/N: Apparently I am incapable of writing anything other than fluff! Maybe it's because this was written while watching the recent Wales vs. England rugby match which Wales won!

Any comments or reviews will be gratefully received. Thanks!

----

It wouldn't beat Wilson's Macadamia Nut pancakes, but it would have to do, House thought. He didn't _think_ he was a bad cook, but he had never spent the time or the effort to find out for sure. His first idea had been to fry some eggs and bacon, but he had finally decided on making a simple breakfast, something he thought he couldn't ruin. House sliced the loaf of bread into several thick slices and set them under the already lit grill to toast. He explored the kitchen cupboards to find the butter and a couple of plates for Wilson and himself. He then poured two mugs of coffee and searched the fridge for milk, wondering if there was enough left in the carton or if he would have to go to the grocery store to buy some more instead.

His thoughts were interrupted as he was startled by the smoke detector which shrieked loudly. His heart rate soon returned to normal as he realised where the noise was coming from. He left the fridge door open and hit the mute button on the detector with the tip of his cane. He then swore as he rushed over to the grill to switch it off. He swore once again as he saw that the poor pieces of bread were beyond help.

"Are you trying to set fire to the kitchen?!" House spun around to see Wilson standing in the doorway. Wilson yawned and rubbed his eyes as he wondered what House was up to.

"Do you have to creep up on me and scare me half to death?!" House retorted.

"What about me?! Hearing the dulcet tones of the smoke detector was a great way to wake up on a Saturday!" Wilson replied. "What are you doing, anyway?" Wilson took a few steps into the kitchen and peered in to the grill to see the scorched toast.

"I was cooking breakfast." House said defensively.

"Burning breakfast." Wilson corrected.

"Cereal?" House offered shrugging his shoulders.

"Okay." Wilson said slowly, still a little dazed. He picked up one of the coffee mugs on the counter and sat down at the kitchen table while House found two bowls and poured the sugar coated cereal that was obviously aimed at children into them. House joined him at the table after getting the milk from the fridge and two spoons.

"What's the special occasion? Is it my birthday?" Wilson asked.

"You should know Jimmy. Surely you've had enough of them to tell by now." House answered. Wilson ignored the cheap shot and studied House's face for a moment, trying to work out his motivation.

Wilson knew that House never attempted anything unless he was certain he would be excellent at it; from diagnosing his patients to playing his piano. He absolutely hated disappointment and failure. So the fact that House was trying to cook even though he was clearly terrible at it surprised Wilson. But he then smiled warmly as he realised that House had wanted to make breakfast for him. Wilson immediately understood and appreciated the meaning behind House's gesture.

"I love you too." Wilson finally said, as he continued to grin at House. "But really, don't cook for me ever again."

"You could teach me." House suggested before taking a sip of his coffee. Various images then flashed through Wilson's mind, most of them involved House starting food fights.

"No! That is a really bad idea." Wilson quickly protested. The look of genuine horror on Wilson's face made House laugh.

"I'll make you a deal. I promise to never break out my _amazing_ culinary skills again, if you make me some of those Macadamia Nut pancakes…"

"That's all? Okay, sure." Wilson replied.

"Whenever I want." House added.

"No." Wilson shook his head, but he already knew it was pointless arguing. House stood up and turned towards the counter as if he was about to make a second attempt at burning the bread. Wilson sighed in defeat and said, "Okay, it's a deal." Wilson abandoned his mug of coffee and headed for the stove.

House sat back down and finished his coffee, letting his eyes follow Wilson around the kitchen as he grabbed the flour and the other ingredients for the pancake mix. House continued to watch him as he whisked the batter and then poured some of it into a hot pan. It wasn't what House had had in mind that morning when he had planned to make breakfast, but hearing Wilson whistle cheerfully as he flipped those little silver dollar slices of heaven made him realise that it was even better.

The end.


End file.
